See You Later...
by Lilinpo
Summary: ZAXxCLOUD. Sad..(prob. makes you wonder if this really did happen...) NOT* (in my dreams*)


  
  
This is another one of my old Japanese fic I've translated for my site.  
I've rated this maybe a little too high?.. But it's YAOI!   
ZAXxCloud folks.(hint* hint*)   
It's not happy... Despite of the fact they're my favorite coupling...   
I'll translate some happy* ZaxxCloud fics later...(slowly backs away.)   
Oh well... Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________  
  
See You Later...   
  
_________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So..... we finally did it.. huh?"   
  
  


_Aerith died..._

  
  
  
"What is that frown for!? We won!! We saved the world!! Let's go PARTY!!"   
  
  


_Sephiroth died..._

  
  
  
"Cloud? ...You okay?"   
  
  


_And..._

  
  
"Before that... There's some place I want to visit..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
_BEEEEEEeeeeeeppppp!!!_   
  
"Uhhhhh... 7 already?..."   
Cloud turned the alarm clock off and got up... or tried to.. He noticed he couldn't move. He slowly turned his head around and saw strands of raven hair. He sighed and turned his body around.   
"..Zax? ... Your bed is is in that corner?..."   
Cloud couldn't see his face because of the long black hair covering his face, but the muscular arm was locked tight around Cloud's body.   
"Geeeze.. when does he invade my bed anyways?.. He's always out partying all night..."   
Cloud gently brushed the locks of hair away from Zax's face, and revealed the childish face of his roommate. He didn't look anything like 1st class Soldier.. If someone sees this side of him, they'll flip out.. Cloud thought and smiled.   
  
"Wha~t is it, Cloud? Is there something on my face?"   
Suddenly, Zax's eyes opened and smiled wickedly. The surprised expression of Cloud reflecting in his Mako-blue eyes.   
"What are you smiling about, looking at my face? You pervert~*"   
Zax tightened his embrace, forcing Cloud to come closer.   
"~// You!... When did you wake up? And this is my bed! It's the middle of summer and you're creeping in my bed! It's hot as hell!! When will it get through your head!??"   
Cloud tried his best to peel Zax away, but as always, Zax didn't even move a muscle..   
Zax smiled amusingly and kissed Cloud's ear.   
"Never..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been 3 months since Zax went on a mission with Sephiroth...   
  
_"He's coming back tomorrow... Maybe I should cook his favorite food or something..."_   
After eating in the cafeteria, Cloud thought about tomorrow as he head back for his room. He realized he's been thinking about Zax ever since he left. He didn't want to admit it, but he really missed him...   
  
_"I feel like an desperate dog waiting for his master..."_   
Cloud chuckled and slid his keycard through the door. The door slid open and Cloud stepped in. The door slowly started to shut behind him and Cloud was reaching for the light swicth... when suddenly..   
"OWWWW!!"   
Cloud jumped and turned back to see a big hand being squished by the door.   
"ZAX?!!"   
Cloud quickly got his keycard again and slid it through the lock.   
The door opened and Cloud saw the tall figure of Zax stroking his bruised hand.   
"Jeez~!! I thought all the Shinra doors had safety sensors!!"   
Despite of his complaints, Zax was smiling. Cloud in the other hand, stared at Zax with wide eyes and mouth. He couldn't find any words to say.   
"What's with the dumbfounded face? We haven't seen each other for 3 months!"   
Zax snickered and stepped in the dark room.   
"Ah... huh? ... Zax.. Why?.."   
Cloud finally spoke, but in a language no one understood.   
Zax laughed and almost pounced on him.   
"Whaaa?!"   
Cloud's small frame couldn't hold Zax's muscular body, and ended up on the ground. Zax on top of him.   
  
"...I missed you..."   
Zax embraced Cloud tightly.. Hoping it wasn't a dream...   
  
"..Zax."   
Cloud placed his arms around Zax's neck.   
  
  
After a while, Zax stood and picked Cloud up in his arms.   
"...??Huh?..Uhh.. Zax?"   
Cloud realized where they were headed and started to resist.   
"...Sorry Cloud... I tried so hard... but... I can't hold it anymore..."   
Zax gently put Cloud down on the bed and looked at him.   
"...But... it's kinda... sudden.."   
Cloud slowly began to sit up, but stopped when he saw Zax's face.   
"...Cloud... If you really don't want to, I'll stop... So.. give me an answer now..."   
Zax's eyes were full of pain and it hurt Cloud when Zax looked pleadingly at him like this..   
He was given the choice..... but not given at the same time....   
Cloud felt as though if he turns Zax away now, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for the rest of his life..   
_"No fair..."_   
Cloud sighed deeply and lie back on the bed.   
"..Okay... Come.. Zax... I can't wait anymore... either.."   
  
  
After that, just let desire take over...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
"When are we gonna start partying~!?"   
"Patience kid. Cloud said he needs to stop somehwere. The party can wait."   
Cid eyed Yuffie while lighting a new cigarette.   
"Is that it, Cloud?"   
Cid asked while navigating the Highwind. Cloud nodded, staring at the huge windshield in front of him.   
"..Yeah.. Sorry.. You guys go partying soon as I get off... I'll join later."   
"That's a negative, Cloud."   
"That's right! Cloud, we'll all wait for you.."   
Tifa smiled. Yuffie thought the party couldn't start without the hero, so she decided to keep her mouth shut from that point.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
"..Aren't you going to get in trouble? Leaving the mission early like that?"   
Cloud tiredly lifted his head up from the pillow. Zax was usually terrible in the morning, but he was already done with shower.   
"I didn't just leave without permission.. I asked Sephiroth in advance."   
Cloud turned his aching body around to face the ceiling. He tried to comment, but realized Zax was walking around the room naked from the waist up.   
"..Why don't you wear something? It's almost winter you know... You're making me shiver.."   
Zax's eyes glowed and approached the bed. He hoisted himself on top of Cloud, making Cloud see the glittering well-built muscles up close.   
"What is it Cloud? Turned on by just watching my good physique?"   
"Wha-!? Really Zax, you give yourself too much credit! I was just--"   
"Don't be embarrassed, Cloud. It's _our_ relationship."   
"What _Relationship_?!!"   
"Huh? You still don't know?"   
"Za-!! Stop!! Oww!!"   
"Cloud? You okay?"   
Zax started to tease Cloud's body, but stopped short when Cloud whimpered.   
"..No~, I'm not fine... Who's fault is it?..."   
"Forgive me Cloud.... about yesterday... I just had to have you..."   
"..Zax...."   
"Your face is so cute... especially those pleading eyes, ...and that voice when I--"   
"ZAX!!"   
Cloud's face was turning bright red. How does Zax kid around with such a serious look?   
  
"Shit! I'm late.."   
Zax looked at the clock and gasped. As if nothing happened, Zax quickly got up and started to get dress.   
Cloud watched as he put his head through the Soldier uniform. And then Cloud remembered something.   
"...Zax? Didn't you say you have a two-week vacation from today?"   
Zax grabbed his jacket and gulped his coffee.   
"Yeah.. But we have to report our mission today.... After leaving early, I don't think it's a good idea to make Sephiroth do all the work..."   
Zax sighed deeply and kissed Cloud.   
  
"Good luck."   
  
  
"'kay. See you later."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're here, Cloud."   
  
"...Huh? .. Oh.. Thanks Cid.."   
Cloud slowly headed out the Highwind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_____________________________________   
  
"See you later."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Yeah.... You always said that when you're going away....   
  
  
  
  
You never said "Good-bye"... Not even once...   
  
  
  
...so...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uwaaaaagh..huhhh.."   
  
"It's okay, Cloud..."   
  
"Ahh.. Zax... Noo..."   
  
"..Don't... cry.. Cl..oud.."   
  
  
Cloud embraced the weakening body of Zax, who was slowly getting cold...   
  
  
"He..y, ..Cloud.... My... dream..... could you make... it come true...?"   
  
Cloud's head bopped up and down, uncontrollably.   
  
  
"..That's a promise... got it..?.. Oh... and... take this with you..."   
  
Zax held his Buster Sword. Cloud whimpered, blabbering some unknown words...   
  
  
"..Look... Clou...d... look..at me..."   
  
With the remaining strength, Zax lifted Cloud's chin.   
  
"...Clo..ud,.. keep... me in... those eyes...'till the.... end.."   
  
Zax weakly pulled Cloud to himself and kissed tenderly...   
  
The last kiss...   
  
  
  
  
".... See you.. later...."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
"....Cloud?"   
  
I turned back to see worried Tifa.   
  
"Is this place... Zax's..?..."   
  
"Yeah.."   
I nodded and smiled.   
  
  
  
  


Because Aerith said   
  
We'll all return to the stars   
  
So... until then...   
  
  
  
  


I kissed the Buster Sword and pushed it deep in the earth.   
  
"Should we go?"   
"Yes..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_____________________________________   
  
"See you later."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
You never said "Good-bye"...   
  
Not even once....   
  
  
  
...so...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned to look at the Buster Sword for one last time   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"See you later..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
